Mistletoe Magic
by qwertified
Summary: It's a striaght, semi fluffy romance. Sweet, not bitter, and cute.


The ages are: 15-17  
Disclaimer: I dun own Digimon, or anything else.'Cept for my discman,walkman, cds, internet,computer...  
  
Mistletoe Magic  
  
"Ohhhh...ouch..damnit.." Kari Kamiya grumbled and moaned under her breath, as she slipped her left foot out of her red high heeled shoes. She stood there, at a Christmas party with her friends, and rubbed her aching foot.  
"Wow..." She said to herself sarcastically. "I spent over 100 bucks for these shoes, for this PARTY, and what good came to it?? Besides learning that Ken and Yolei can kiss for an hour non stop, nothing!!" She glanced over at her two friends,Ken and Yolei,as she was saying this,and saw with exasperation,that they were STILL at it."Whatever.." She grumbled.'Man...it was such a stupid idea coming here!' She thought to herself. 'Right now, instead of  
watching this makeout scene in front of me,I could be at home,in comfy shoes and clothes, watching a tv show instead of stopping the blood circulation in my toes!'Her thoughts were interrupted by voice behind her.   
"I told you you'd kill yourself wearing those shoes." An amused voice sounded from behind her. Kari turned, and couldn't help but smile at the person who had talked to her.  
"Beauty matters the most here, in this case." She joked, leaning back on the wall on her side. Tk grinned at her, through a glass of iced tea. (A/N, well, I couldn't make it anything alchoholic!)  
"So...walking on pins all day is worth it?" He asked back,laughing. Kari laughed back, all of a sudden remembering why she had come to the party in the first place:Because it was TK'S party.  
"Guess so.." She answered, slipping her throbbing foot back in her shoe. 'Anyhow, shouldn't you be tending to your guests? I see the little ones are being pretty...err..wrapped up with Ken and Yolei's show.." She added, letting her eyes pass over a whole clump of more then 15 little kids, all gaping at Ken and Yolei smooching non stop.She giggled a bit, as a young boy and girl,from the clump, suddenly decided to..uhh...imitate the intimate couple in front of them..  
Behind her, TK chuckled,  
"I guess I should be stopping them, eh?" He asked, taking another sip of his drink.  
"Guess so.." She answered back,stepping back to let TK go through. He,however didn't budge.He stared into her eyes then looked above her head and his, and a smirk formed on his lips.He looked up again, then smiled as Kari stared blankly at him, wondering what was wrong with him."What??" She asked, slightly irritated. He gazed at her.  
"Why don't you look under what you're standing?" He asked, his smirk growing wider.Kari frowned at him, then looked up. Her cheeks grew red, as she realized what Tk was talking about. Then, she snapped back,and frowned at TK again.   
"You put that there on purpose!!" She said, in an embarrassed tone. She swept her brown hair out of her eyes, trying to ignore her blushing cheeks. Tk grinned at her half amused, half apologetic.  
"Of course I did." He answered, trying not to laugh at her red face."It's put there to do it's job!" He stated.Kari shrugged, and tried her best not to look too embarrassed, or stupid.She looked up again at the mistletoe hanging above her and TK, and blushed even more. She then, concentrated on counting the lines on her palm, not daring to look up at TK.  
"You do know what the theory to mistletoe is, don't you?" He asked her, leaning into the wall behind him.She looked up at him, and met his eyes. Could he be..??  
"Of course I do!" She answered,regretfully noting that the words had come out much more icy then she had wanted to. TK looked hurt, then relaxed his face, as he saw Kari bite her lips nervously, afraid she had hurt him. "It's just that in this case, the mistletoe theory doesn't apply to anyone with aching feet!" She added quickly. Reluctantly she saw TK's downcast face, which quickly cleared up. Shrugging, he made his way and left to attend to the little clump of kids, and Ken and Yolei. Kari waited as soon as he left, then went back to face the wall behind her.  
"Stupid..stupid..stupid!" She excliamed outloud to herself. "Wait..what's so stupid? It was actually smart, because I don't feel anything for him..we're just friends..." She added to herself, unconvincingly.  
"Hey Kari, you mind..??" Kari turned and was nearly knocked out of balance, as Matt Ishida and Sora Takenouchi swept by her in a waltz, to land under the mistletoe, to where Kari had stood. She stumbled over to the nearest couch.  
"Your welcome.." She muttered, to a silent thank you. "Good riddance!!" She said aloud, as she sat on the couch,where Ken and Yolei, who had finally stopped their lip lock, sat.  
"Hey Kari, Whatssa matta?" Yolei asked, going into her slang talk form. Sitting back into the couch,she took a sip of her fruit punch, and waited for Kari's answer.Kari sighed heavily,and rested her head in her hands.  
"Oh I don't know," She said,brushing a piece of dust off her dress. "It's just that everybody here has a partner, or is a couple, and I'm like the only one single here!" Yolei blinked, and looked at Ken, who sitting beside her.  
"What about TK?" Ken asked, wrapping an arm around Yolei, who looked questioningly at Kari. Kari frowned at them.  
"What about TK?" SHe asked back.  
"Don't tell me you don't see the way he looks at you!" Yolei asked, her eyes going wide. Kari looked blankly at her,then sighed exasperatingly."Oh please! We're just friends!!" She exclaimed in a very pissed tone. "Why does everybody always try to put us together??It's so annoying!!"She continued on exclaiming, as she picked herself up and stalked over to the Ladies Room. Yolei stared after her, and pushed her glasses up. She got up to go after Kari but she felt a strong hand on her shoulder stop her. She turned to see her boyfriend Ken, right behind her.  
"Ken!! I need to talk to her!!" Ken smiled, then scooped her in his arms.   
"Naw.." He said quietly. "She just needs some time alone to rethink it over,you know?She doesn't know yet,and we're not supposed to tell either. Besides, I need you here too ya know..." Yolei grinned, and then pushed him to the couch to sit down, her in his lap.Once sitting,he placed his lips over hers, and gradually, the crowd of little kids formed around them again,all gaping once more.  
  
In the washroom, Kari sat on the floor, staring at the ceiling.  
"What kind of stupid party is this??" She asked herself crossly. "Where people here play matchmaker or something? That is so dumb!!" She picked up a piece of chipped paint, that had fallen of the wall near her, and flicked across the washroom. She sighed heavily. "Man, this is gonna be boring..."  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
Kari still sat on the washroom floor, as before. She was nearly bored to death, she had vowed not to come out till all had gone. Now, she listened as the laughter died down, and she heard the front door opening and closing as the guests left.Then,silence.  
"Perfect." She said under her breath, and got up to leave. She stepped out of the washroom, and breathed in the air. The washroom's air hadn't exactly been nice...  
"Kari?" What the??? Kari's eyes opened wide. She thought everyone had gone! She turned to look at TK, who was standing there, staring at her questionably. She relaxed.  
"Hey TK."  
"Uhhh...Kari?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What were you doing in the washroom?"  
"I..uhh..ummm.." Kari fumbled around for the right words, while backing towards the front door. She stopped right in front of it. "Uhhhh...."  
"It wouldn't have to do with people buggin you, would it?" Tk now also had neared to where Kari stood, and they stood face to face, noses only inches apart.  
"Ummm..no..uhhh, yeah.." She admitted, smiling a bit. TK smiled back.  
"What was it about?" He asked.  
"Welll..." She wondered whether or not she should tell him. 'Ahhh..what the heck, they probably haven't only been bugging ME about it.  
"You should know, they bug me about it ALL the time!"  
"You mean something about us being couple?"  
"Yeah.It's such a fake rumour. 'Wonder who started it?"  
"It's not a rumour.I did."  
"Huh?"   
"It's not a rumour." He repeated. "Meaning as in, it's not fake. I mean, I do like you."  
"I like you too."  
"Not like that.." He took a deep breath. "I mean, like like...like..I love you Hikari Kamiya.." Kari stared at him,thoughts rushing through her head. Did she love him back? Yes, she did, and always had. She just had always tried to deny it to herself.But she did.  
"Y-you.." Kari couldn't find the right words to say it. "You love me??"  
"Yes...I do..."  
"I love you too."  
"What??"  
"I said-I love you too."  
"Really?"  
"Yup." Kari smiled. "How long have you loved me?" She asked.  
"Before this and before that. I've been giving you every signal in the book, but you either didn't notice it, or you ignored it."  
"Ken, Yolei, Sora, and Matt knew too? They were in on it?"  
"Yep. That's why Matt and Sora tried to push you into me today. Unsucessfully too. And Yolei and Ken..I think you know.."  
"Yeah..I do.." Kari smiled again. Tk smiled back, then looked up above there heads, and grinned even more.  
"Hey Kari?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Guess what you're standing under."  
Kari didn't have to guess. Without wasting a minute,she took TK's face in her hands, and his soft lips in hers.  
They stood there, for God knows how long, under a piece of Mistletoe. Mistletoe, which is what brought these two together.Gotta be Magic, eh?  
  
*************************************************  
Whaddya think? Cheesy? I am addicted to writing cheesy stuff for some reason..oh well, r+r!!  



End file.
